


「羞蓝」Redamancy

by AshesZK



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesZK/pseuds/AshesZK
Summary: 奔波于世俗中讨日子，不被看好、不被接受，于是对生活充满迷茫。他们搀扶彼此在最深的黑夜里前行，跌跌撞撞，遍体鳞伤，却依然顽强的相爱，一起寻找“生”的方向。
Kudos: 8





	「羞蓝」Redamancy

1.

王柳羿到楼下吃姜撞奶，满满整瓷碗，老板是南方本地人，讲的方言他听不懂，只能笑着点头。可王柳羿不想笑的，桌上放着好大一个纸箱，装得和瓷碗一样满当当，他刚丢了工作，被老板甩出团队外，吃什么嘴里都苦滋滋的。

隔条街的国中生放课，人一下子涌进来，吵吵嚷嚷，输出着属于少年人的活力。碗里剩一半，王柳羿盯着发呆，用勺子搅得乱七八糟，他听见隔壁桌小女生脆生生的笑，跟男友同吃一碗，好朋友嘘声起哄好夸张，脸蛋像苹果。

原来现在国中生都可以明目张胆谈恋爱啦，王柳羿想。

他又去看手机，给姜承錄发的信息还没收到回复，于是付账之后捧着纸箱自己走。熙熙攘攘的人群让街道变拥挤，王柳羿不断给人让路，避免和任何人接触，躲躲闪闪，想要隐藏自己。

好多街区弯弯绕绕，王柳羿甚至怀疑自己迷路了，可他还是认出那栋矮房，这座城市不会有比这里更糟糕、更美好的地方了。房租很便宜，就是楼灯长久失修，小区里的照明灯根本照不亮这黑夜嘛。

王柳羿驻足到楼下不敢再迈步，他在想姜承錄有没有看到短信，现在是不是已经回家了，会不会觉得自己很没用？思绪乱糟糟，像抽条的录音卡带，甚至有滋滋啦啦的电流声。

“小宝。”

有人喊他，熟悉到让人鼻酸的声音。

“小宝！”

他不理。

“王柳羿！”

“你干嘛在大街上叫我名字！”

王柳羿转过身吼回去，不知怎么就开始哽咽，一点都不强势，样子变好蠢。

“我也想明目张胆的谈恋爱啊！”

可以争吵的理由有好多，想到什么说什么，随口就乱讲，没头没脑的，只是想发泄情绪而已。肩膀因为抽泣颤抖的时候，他手里的箱子被人接过去，姜承錄无奈的叹气，将王柳羿的无理取闹全部消化。

“你为什么不去接我啊，纸箱那么沉，我胳膊都好痛了。”他低着头，抬手胡乱去擦溢出来的眼泪，声音被鼻塞堵得闷闷的，“打车费好贵，又没有公车，我都是走回来的。”

“我工作丢了，工作丢了。我给你发讯息你都没有回，姜承錄，你知不知道我失业了啊？”

事情好严重，他们在这座陌生城市存活的资本，又被毫不留情的削弱了。王柳羿整个人都好无助，眼睛哭得通红，想找到能支撑自己不倒下的东西，于是抬头去看姜承錄。

“这座城市好像不适合我，它讨厌我。”

可是因为你还在这里，所以我会哭、会闹，但是不会离开。

“没事的、没关系的。”

只要还在坚持，生活就压不垮我们。

生活的压力好沉重，泪水决堤在这一刻。他们默契的把后半句都吞进肚子里，现实让他们说不出更肉麻的话，擅长将心事隐藏的很好。姜承錄把纸箱放到地上，两个人在小区昏黄的照明灯下拥抱，陌生的城市带着锋芒，他们成为彼此唯一的慰藉。

王柳羿摘掉眼镜贴在姜承錄的肩膀哭，要把眼泪都流尽的架势，衣衫湿润了一大片。怎么办啊，回去还不是要他来洗，于是越想越委屈、越哭就越凶。

而那天王柳羿才知道，原来哭也并不是什么时候都没用，有时候还能换一碗捞面，和一个路灯下缠绵悱恻的吻。

2.

高中空闲在家，娱乐时间都紧缩，那时候电视上喜欢播法国文艺电影，将爱情升华讲的天花乱坠，尽管只有在餐桌前的十几分钟，但王柳羿总能看得津津有味。现在窝在家里无所事事，男女主的脸都没记牢，他就开始点头打瞌睡，情节一点没记住，助眠效果倒是拔得头筹。

哪有会有整天挣扎在情爱里的人，各自忙着奔波讨生活，闲下来才有空谈情说爱，都是生活的附加品。所以王柳羿喜欢看这种电影，不真实才让人更向往，罗、曼、蒂、克，这几个字只从唇齿里吐出来都是美好的。

他有时候会吐槽姜承錄不浪漫，该有的仪式感都没有，忙起来交往纪念日都能忘，吵架翻小账连刚交往时候的事也能拿出来讲。

姜承錄的确不是个浪漫的人。

跟着母亲来到中国那年，他刚满十六岁，周围是全然陌生的环境，嘈杂人群里走过，入耳都是听不懂的话，让人心烦意乱。后来也不知道母亲从哪里托的关系，被塞进学校的时候什么也不懂，连中文都不会讲，一切都好困难，那时候的姜承錄，甚至不大愿意与人交流。

外来者打破固有平衡，敏感的人总是有准确的直觉，比如王柳羿头次见姜承錄就感觉得到，他的腼腆像一种变相伪装。当然，这个观点在后来被姜承錄按到杂物室里接吻的时候，也算是彻底证实，从此也成为姜承錄的经典不浪漫罪名之一。

王柳羿那时虽然看起来瘦瘦弱弱，但其实比谁都爱调皮，他只是善于将自己伪装成一个乖孩子，因为他知道这样会避免很多不必要的麻烦，比如老师的训话，又或者父母总是停不下的唠叨。

“我说话你能听懂吗？”

他们坐在班级后排，位置很近，过道也就隔着一人宽，王柳羿举着课本挡住脸，躲在背后跟姜承錄讲话，看到他点头。

“那语文老师讲课呢？古文哎，我们有时候都看不懂的。”，他又说，想到还要背诵就头大。

“不过你是从韩国哪里来的啊？”

“这里会和那边差很多吗？”

王柳羿像个小孩子，有好多好多问题在小脑袋里转呀转，都不给姜承錄回答的时间，问题一股脑的抛出去。不过最后回答没等到，倒是被老师高声点了大名，那点小伪装当场被识破。

“被发现啦。”

王柳羿叹口气，冲着姜承錄吐舌头，那样子无奈又无辜。然后慢吞吞的站起来，看着好乖，又按照老师要求翻译古文，结果不出所料，没听课的后果就是翻译得乱七八糟。

那是他们第一次交流，或者可以说是王柳羿单方面输出。但从那以后，他就擅自把姜承錄当铁友，哪怕有时候他只是一直笑，也不做回应，王柳羿还是觉得很快乐。

于是王柳羿定下了他的交友准则，要和能让自己快乐的人做朋友，做一辈子的好朋友。

不过事情总会出现偏差。

虽然王柳羿后来讲起他们的故事，总会说是姜承錄把自己带跑偏，但少年人心动的理由总有千万种，一个眼神都能牵动心跳。姜承錄眸光总是温柔的，染着星星点点笑意望着他，王柳羿踏进那方柔软里，一陷就是好多年。

果然还是没敌过困意，醒来的时候姜承錄在做饭，窗外天已经暗下去，屋里漫着股淡淡的油烟味，王柳羿没带眼镜看不清，只能模糊看到花花绿绿从锅里倒到盘子上，还不断冒着热气。

“醒了？”，姜承錄恰好回头，端盘子往桌上搁。

“什么时候回来的，我睡了好久都忘记做饭，你怎么不叫醒我？”，王柳羿掀开被子下床，凑到桌前看姜承錄的杰作，表情变得难以言喻。

“看你睡得很好，我做也一样。”

不，不一样。王柳羿在心里呐喊，这盘胡萝卜炒白菜再放上腊肉的组合，是谁发明的？他抬头去看他，原本想吐槽的话却被堵在喉咙，王柳羿看到他揉肩膀，又轻轻对自己笑。

傻瓜，姜承錄就是个傻瓜嘛。

屋里变得好安静，上面能听到阿婆炒菜的刺啦声，下面有大叔拽着小孩的成绩单骂得唾沫横飞，又突然变得好吵。王柳羿去拽姜承錄的手腕，就在这一瞬间，他觉得这里容不下他们了，它已经处于饱和状态，胀满的空气会把人挤压成碎片的。

“怎么了？”

王柳羿听到姜承錄问，一时间愣住，只想赶紧逃离，不知怎么回答，就贴着姜承錄的衣领撒娇，轻轻勾缠尾指，是赤裸裸的勾引，说我们去冒险吧。

虽然姜承錄不浪漫，  
但他愿意去成就王柳羿的小浪漫。

他总是能包容王柳羿的情绪，将所有小任性都温柔消化，偶尔露出的小刺，也可以被轻轻包裹得严实。于是他们扔下那份不知名的菜肴，成为那晚的散漫梦想家，扬言要用五块钱坐电车，最后对着霓虹灯发呆一整夜。

万家灯火，五彩斑斓。

这座陌生的城市是他们的梦想，尽管现在他们缩在城市的最角落，只能在这种时候走出来，看华灯盏盏将这座南方城照得五光十色。王柳羿偏过头去看姜承錄的侧脸，广场上的人来来往往，他们身处于中心，连拥抱都变得奢侈起来，只能将衣袖靠很近，埋在黑暗里偷偷牵手。

姜承錄也回过头望进他眼底，十一月的风吹得人瑟瑟发抖，可掌心仍是温热的，于是手掌勾缠得更紧，直到十指相扣。

他们也不过是世界上一对普通相爱的人而已。

3.

总要在困苦里找快乐，毕竟生活还要继续。

时间充裕之后总会闲觉无聊，后来找事做，把房间收拾得干净，原来也没发现出租屋空间这么大，王柳羿觉得还算有些成就感，尽管面试结果的短讯通知让人连连挫败。

但生活不顺的时候，什么问题都一窝蜂的来添麻烦。

王柳羿投出去的第五份简历再度石沉大海，电话也在这时候打进来。他感觉自己已经很久没给家里打过电话了，事实上也是如此，接通的时候连寒暄都生涩，母亲的声音变得沙哑起来。

原来父亲生病，甚至上手术台动了刀。

不过手术很成功，来电话是报平安，说是小毛病而已，叫他不用担心，但王柳羿还是大脑瞬间变空白，在这一刻慌了阵脚，觉得自己好无力，强忍着哽咽说知道了。挂断电话的时候早就泪流满面，王柳羿埋头哭到喘不过气，家里没有给过他压力，所以那种羞愧和不安才更强烈。

好想回家。

这是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

王柳羿已经忘记自己多久没回有去过，这个念头冒出来，就开始给姜承錄打电话，始终没有人接通，最后一条短信飞过去，寥寥几字，「我走了。」

姜承錄看到消息的时候，已经是几个小时之后，临近年底在公司忙到天昏地暗，连轴转的会议和无数需要修改的文件让人饭都来不及吃。那些未接来电和最后的短信让他像被砸了一棒子，头脑发懵，心慌到快要耳鸣。

那时候王柳羿已经坐上火车，回家要一天一夜，硬板座晃得让人反胃，他靠窗望着车窗外，田野在眼前飞速闪过。不知怎么就回想到大学刚毕业，自己怎么说都不肯听家里安排，非要跟着姜承錄一起来到这里，美名其曰锻炼自己，勇闯天下。

结果现在果然像和父亲吵架时候所说的那样，灰溜溜的跑回来，只有满身鲁莽的人注定一事无成。他们拒绝的从来不是自己和姜承錄的感情，而是因为知道他的脾气，不忍心他在泥沼中摸爬滚打。

那姜承錄呢？

王柳羿在中途下了车。

行李没有带，现金买完车票只剩几块，卡里工资余额早就转到存折里去了，他现在是真的一无所有了。耳边是外面呼啸吹起的风，手脚冰凉，王柳羿坐在火车站的公共座椅上，盯着反光的瓷砖发呆，深夜等车的人不多，这个他不知道名字的小镇里，一切都冰冷的陌生。

绿皮火车信号差，一路都是无服务区，这会儿未接来电涌进来几十通，短信提示音叮叮咚咚响，手机屏幕亮了又暗、暗了又亮，备注全是“承錄”。

又一通来电，对面满满都是急促的呼吸声，姜承錄为数不多的对王柳羿吼起来，这几年中文越来越好，这时候急得脏字都往外冒。王柳羿一句一句全收进耳朵里，简陋火车站里好冷，浑身都在打寒战，他嘴角有笑，但笑得好难看。

“承錄，来接我好不好，我想回家。”

姜承錄赶着最近一班车到的时候，也已经快凌晨一点，他想走进车站，又驻足在原地。最后电话示意抵达，王柳羿跑出去，这时候满心都是欢喜，直冲冲扑到人怀里。

“对不起，我不应该这样的，对不起…。”

“怎么又哭了？”

姜承錄想叹气，累到已经睁不开眼，还是用指腹抹去王柳羿脸上的泪，而后者窝在他怀里再次哭得像个孩子。那一刻姜承錄才反应过来，王柳羿其实是不爱在他面前哭的，而最近好多事情堆积在一起，好像也只有他一个人在面对。

两个人在一起的前提是快乐，如果痛苦远高于快乐的时候，分别也不会成遗憾，更不会让人觉得意外。从高中来到新的环境，到去年创业失败，姜承錄最难过的时候，都是王柳羿牵住他的手走来的，在黑暗中稳稳抓住他，说着一声又一声的没关系，大不了我们从头再来。

这甚至快要让姜承錄忽略，王柳羿从来不是一个乐观主义者，只是因为他爱他，所以愿意陪在他身边，走这条没有尽头的路。

我不该留你一个人的，是我不该让你流眼泪的。  
姜承錄想。

最后互相妥协，但决定永不对生活低头。

任性之后又心软，王柳羿的确想逃避、想回到安全的地方去，他本身就可以拥有更好的生活，只差他向那一片光明迈步，可是他想到了姜承錄，又不忍心放任他一个人，在那座充满苦痛的城市里挣扎。

所以谁也不欠谁，也算不上谁对不起谁。

他们又重归于好，拥抱在临近年底的深冬里，不留给冷风穿过的空隙，彼此依偎着取暖，安抚躁动不安的心。知道成长很难，也需要时间消化，总是要在刀锋上摸爬滚打一番，牙打碎都往肚里吞，然后重新起身继续向前，宁可跪着也要把路走完。

这条路上，他们就是彼此的力量。

4.

俗气的相爱、俗气的生活。

跨年那天公司好心放假，王柳羿和姜承錄难得在家窝了一整天。屋里冷得两个人裹一层被子，碰到一起就总有说不完的话，他们连渗水而晕染暗色的墙角都能聊。

王柳羿在欲望面前从不羞涩。

脚尖踏在姜承錄膝盖，他在违规的边界线上跳舞，最后还是越界，覆上炙热打转，到处煽风点火。姜承錄一把拉住他的脚踝，力气大得很，王柳羿没办法抗衡，直被人拽到怀里去，微弱的抗争颇有欲拒还迎的味道。

王柳羿不服气似的伸手掐他侧腰，姜承錄回手反击挠他痒，闹来闹去躺到床上，王柳羿象征性的挣扎两下，下巴一磕垫到他肩头，也就老实不再动。姜承錄手臂环紧王柳羿腰背，偏头去吻他耳垂，逗得人边躲边笑。

“哥哥、哥哥我错啦。”，他咬字清晰，这时候谁还在乎年龄，示弱才能不被欺负得更惨，声音都变得粘乎乎，可嘴上说抱歉，眼里满满都是恶作剧成功的笑意，恶劣的高端玩家。

世界上没人比王柳羿更清醒，如同高中时期面对大人的相仿手段。他将自己伪装成小兔，一双眼总是红彤彤，语气眼神都宇宙第一无辜，实际上呢，是巧克力蛋糕糊的那层白色奶油。

他很独特，有着稀有的少年感，笑都好像纯情漫画男主角。这让姜承錄觉得危险，因为美好就会有人觊觎，所以他总是愿意身体力行，偏要染他满身烟火气。

从接吻开始。

因为欲望也算是爱情本身。

他们一边为生活流泪，以便在生活的角落里偷欢。

鼻梁也在亲吻，用腿绕上腰身就可以不被推远，彼此紧贴到一起，心脏频率也开始变一致。他们在安稳的洞穴里做爱，吻到灵魂都交融，这时候王柳羿就想，下一刻世界毁灭也无所谓，谁还会管他们疯不疯。

他像落水的人，床铺成为深海，躯体交合的快感从尾骨酥麻到头顶，整个人都软在姜承錄怀里，他好想逃离去呼吸，可姜承錄像海草缠得好紧，拖着他下坠，无法上岸的虚脱感，吞噬着理智和四肢最后的余力。

姜承錄痴迷着他纯情的情欲色气，甜蜜又轻柔的呻吟，软糯哭腔镀层世俗的艳丽，王柳羿身上的白背心贴在前胸后背，像蝴蝶挣扎着扑扇翅膀，赤裸腰身精致纤瘦。

往下是被撞破的混乱，黏腻又赤裸，性器从穴口进入享受紧致，肉身碰撞，响声在室内悠悠回响。这时候他们是被快感奴役的人类，姜承錄贴过去吻，王柳羿只感觉脑袋晕乎乎，像干了一瓶的姜汁啤酒，胃里也跟着咕噜噜反酸味的泡。

“我爱你…。”

隐约有听到这句话，下一秒就唇齿相依，喉咙里的呜咽噎得王柳羿一个字都吐不出，身体被顶的起起伏伏，点头都像摇头。才不管那么多啦，他想，反正我们要一起上云端。

姜承錄喜欢做爱之后听歌，Jazzpop听起来就很好做迷幻的梦。床头灯是二手市场淘来的，粉得恶俗，王柳羿高潮后的腿根还在有规律的痉挛，皱成一团的背心被丢到角落去，他趴在床上，埋在暗红绒被下衬得更白。

蓝莓爆珠的甜味像糖精，王柳羿凑过去嗅，想分口抽被拒绝，姜承錄从不允许他碰烟。他曾经偷偷抽烟的时候，被早归的姜承錄逮了个准，两个人面面相觑，最后的结果就是王柳羿险些抱着大腿撒娇，将新开封的烟和火机一并上交。

他装作闹脾气，偏过头不理人。

姜承錄抽烟的时候好性感，烟雾从唇里吐出来，微微皱起的眉也让人移不开眼。而且他的手也很好看，骨节分明又细长，不但夹烟很稳，做爱的时候每次都能让王柳羿好快乐。

现在又落到肩胛和脊梁，夹着烟蒂飘出缭绕的雾，不知道在画些什么鬼字符，但感觉好舒服，然后听到烟被掐灭的窸窣动静，又被人搂到怀里，啄吻着后颈。

于是王柳羿不知道，他在爱里睡得好沉。

醒来的时候口渴，王柳羿轻手轻脚下床，浑身赤条条都不嫌冷。嘴里没味道，跑去用高脚杯装牛奶，装作高雅的低俗浪漫。咕咚咕咚喝下去，冰凉液体有意识的从喉咙滚到胃，流进五脏六腑。

月华皎皎，从窗帘缝隙里透进来，指尖在杯沿徘徊，湿润到干涸，奶渍沾在杯壁，月光照进去，又是一整杯乳白。王柳羿歪头去看，异想天开，融化的月亮流进酒杯里，会是什么味道的？

或许会像精液，他恶趣味的想，忍不住咯咯笑。

“小宝？”

王柳羿听到姜承錄叫他，声线染着睡意的黏稠，回过头又冲他笑，将大好多的拖鞋落在原地，赤脚跑回去。

他从床尾钻进被子，在黑漆漆的被窝里冒出头，眼睛只露一半，浑身冰冰凉，手脚往姜承錄身上贴，整个人都拥进怀里，短发蹭着他的胸膛，活像只在猫薄荷里打滚的猫。

“吵醒你了？”

“没有，就做梦。睁眼你没在。”，姜承錄摇头，对上一双笑盈盈的眼，“笑什么呢？”

“因为现在我是世界上最快乐的人啊。”

万千灯火里，他们隐匿于人潮中相爱。

五秒钟后窗外烟火绽放，剩下的话被埋在那瞬间，跨年的钟声在广场上敲响，这个难熬的冬天在这里终结，王柳羿望向窗外被映亮的半边天，炫彩烟火将黑暗街区都照得通亮。

我们正携手一起走向春天。

这时候谁还会去管生活的苦痛，梦幻的罗曼蒂克渗透进来，于是它化成一个眼神、一枚亲吻、一句情话。王柳羿仰头去看姜承錄，脖颈曲线有诱惑的韵味，眼神又干净得好纯粹，他想到什么似的，凑过去亲他唇角。

告白也像国中生一样害羞，脸蛋像苹果。

“因为我也正在爱着你呢。”

「 E N D 」


End file.
